


Presents Before Christmas

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's pack lives, First Time, Kidnapping, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Derek isn't sure what to think of the present left for him by his uncle on his bed.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 20
Kudos: 343





	Presents Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Ice_Mage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ice_Mage/gifts).



> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : From a prompt given to me by The_Ice_Mage.   
> **Beta** : ScarsLikeVelvet

Derek stopped in the middle of the store when his phone rang. He looked down to see that it was Peter. He wasn't in the mood at the moment, so he ignored it. He finished his shopping and headed out to the Camaro. His phone rang again, and he saw it was Peter again. Derek got into the Camaro, and he shut the door before he went to answer it. He found though that Peter had hung up already. Derek shrugged and started up the car before he pulled out of the lot to head to the loft.

There were actual lines on the parking lot now. Stiles was behind that since there was more than just their Pack living there now. It was all Supernatural, so Derek wasn't worried if issues popped up. It was nice to have a place where he didn't have to worry about howling and it scaring normal people.

Just as Derek pulled into the lot, he heard his phone go off that Peter had texted him. Stiles had got a hold of his phone and changed it to where everyone had different calls and text alerts. Peter's was something from a TV series called The Walking Dead, which had made Derek smile even if he had acted pissed off at him for doing it.

_Dearest Nephew, I have left you a present on your bed. Please care for it as I give it to you with all of my love._

Derek scoffed and closed out of the text app. He got out and put his phone in his pocket before grabbing his groceries. He slipped the bags over one arm and carried the one with his three dozen eggs on his other hand, so he didn't break any of the shells. The smell of the building didn't change much, but he could smell Peter's fresh scent, and it seemed that Stiles had been there recently as well. His scent filled with a little bit of fear and Derek didn't like it.

The loft smelled even worse of Stiles' fear, and it pushed Derek to put up his groceries a little faster than he normally would. As soon as the cold stuff was in the fridge, frozen in the freezer, and everything else was on the island in the kitchen, Derek got his cell phone out, opened the calling app, and typed in the start of Stiles' number. He pressed to call, and it rang, and it rang until it went to voicemail.

"Stiles, it's Derek. I'm home. Come over and tell me what has you freaked out so much." Derek looked at the rest of the groceries and decided that while he waited for Stiles to call him back, he would put them up.

The smell of Stiles wasn't fading from the loft, and it was working Derek up. He didn't want to just go out randomly to try and find him. He could spend all day doing that and not find him. Derek headed up to his bedroom to change into something to go running. There weren't many places to run close to the loft, but he could just run the streets. He wasn't going to be looking for Stiles.

Derek stopped as the smell of Stiles was up here as well. The fear was strong as hell, but it was fading as well, being taken over by just irritation. Derek wondered why Stiles smelled like that and came up here. Peter had brought the present up, and Derek had actually forgotten about it. He opened the door, and the smell of fear filled Derek's nose. It was thick and cloying in the room. It smelled nearly as bad as Stiles had when he had been afraid during the Nogitsune fervor.

Stopping just a step into the room. Derek understood fully why Stiles had been so scared that he had left his fear scent everywhere. He also really wanted to throw his uncle into a volcano.

Stiles was naked, blindfolded, and tied to the bed. It wasn't just his wrists either. There was a set of cuffs that looked like they were fairly expensive. There was a set at his ankles as well, and rope that went from each to the bedposts at his ankles and the ones at his wrists were tied to the headboard. Peter had stripped Stiles naked and tied him to Derek's bed. Yet, Stiles wasn't freaking out anymore. He smelled almost content. The smell of him was overwhelming to Derek. There were no other scents but the two of them and Peter, and even though Peter had done this, he was Pack and therefore wasn't a threat to Stiles.

Derek walked across the room, and Stiles turned his head like he heard Derek. He sat down, and Stiles' breathing picked up; he wasn't trying to move though. Derek snagged the edge of the blindfold and lifted it up to where Stiles could see. Derek's eyes darted down the naked body in front of him. He could see the moles that dotted the surface of Stiles' skin.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked his voice calm despite what had to be the worst ordeal he had been put through in a while.

"Peter left you as a present for me."

"Really? That's who kidnapped me? He was good. He didn't say a fucking word the entire time."

"How did he get you?" Derek asked. He kept his eyes locked onto Stiles' face, but his hand settled on the bed on the other side of Stiles. His thumb moved and brushed along Stiles' skin.

"Literally a hood over my face and arms around me. He covered my mouth and then got me into a vehicle of some kind. Probably a white van driven by someone else. There was a second person, but I have no clue who. They didn't come up here, though. I only felt one pair of hands on me. My clothes are shredded around here somewhere. I thought they were cut off of me but knowing it's Peter, he probably used his claws."

"How are you so calm?" Derek asked.

"He left me here, and I hope that he stayed close until I stopped freaking out. I was screaming, so I have no clue how the whole building didn't come running."

"No one else is here right now. I can't hear anyone," Derek said. He raised an eyebrow to tell Stiles to finish.

"Anyway, the bed smells like you. It would be stupid for someone to kidnap me, strip me naked, and hurt me while in your den. So I assumed it was someone playing a prank on me. I knew you would come home at some point."

Derek nodded his head, and his eyes darted down Stiles' body again, and this time his hand moved on its own, ghosting down the side of Stiles' body. Knuckles skimming along the skin. Stiles inhaled, and instead of acting like he was scared, his scent changed into something that Derek hadn't smelled before. He laid his hand on Stiles' hip, fingers splayed like an act of claiming. Stiles moved, his body trying to move either into the hand or away from it, Derek couldn't tell.

Leaning over to look Stiles in the face, Derek let his hand slip down lower, passing over the rest of Stiles' hip and down to his thigh. He turned it and dragged it over the thigh and into Stiles' inner thigh. He found a mole there and pressed with his thumb over it. Stiles shivered.

"I won't do anything if you tell me to stop right now," Derek said.

The scent got stronger, and it turned into something that Derek knew well. He had smelled it on Stiles a lot during his high school years. Arousal.

"Don't stop," Stiles said. He moved his legs a little, and Derek looked down. He followed Stiles' long legs to where they were roped to the bedpost, and he moved. A quick thought and Derek had claws that could cut through the rope. The cuffs were going to be kept, and Peter wasn't going to get them back. Stiles might want to play with them one day.

Derek moved to get the cuffs off of his ankles, keeping his claws retracted. He tossed them away and then turned around to look at Stiles again. The blindfold was on the pillow under his head, and Stiles was looking at Derek like he was shocked this was happening. Derek leaned up and cut the rope holding his hands up there. Stiles let his hands stay where they were as Derek worked the cuffs off of his wrists.

Stiles splayed his legs to where Derek could feel them pressing into him. Derek kept his eyes locked onto Stiles' as he leaned down. He brushed his nose over Stiles' before kissing him. Stiles moved, surging into the kiss and his hands holding onto Derek to not let him go. Derek could easily break the hold, but he didn't want to. He slowed down the kiss, tempering it by cupping the back of Stiles' head. Derek knew that college had been kind of good to Stiles had learned how to flirt better and learned how to like his body. Derek had heard about every single time he had gone home with someone or brought someone home to his dorm room.

Derek hadn't hated it because he wasn't ready for anything, but since Stiles had come back from college, he had seemed to settle down and was content to just not do anything sexual, or at least he didn't tell Derek about it if he did. The chime of his phone had Derek looking toward where it was downstairs. He had left it in the kitchen for him to grab after he got dressed for his run.

"What?" Stiles asked, his chest heaving from the kissing.

"Peter texted again. I'm going to ignore it. We don't have to do anything more than kissing, Stiles."

Stiles answered by wrapping his legs around Derek and holding on tight. He grinned up at Derek before leaning up again and nuzzling in at Derek's neck. "You've got me naked and in your bed, and you want to just kiss?"

"No," Derek answered. He was done reining in what he wanted.

"Get naked."

Derek got up when Stiles finally let him go, and he stripped off his shirt before he turned to go into his bathroom. He found the new bottle of lube he had bought and the condoms. He checked the date on the condoms and found that they were not in date. He sighed and turned to see Stiles standing there. He held out his hands, and Derek saw the rubbed raw skin.

"Let's get these cleaned up, and I can drain the pain from them," Derek said.

"I didn't notice that they hurt until you were gone." Stiles' eyes looked at the box of condoms. "I thought that you couldn't give me anything?"

"Humans still don't like to go without them, so I have gotten used to using them. If you were a female, I would never have sex with you without one." Derek snagged Stiles' elbow and got him to sit on the counter and pulled a wrist close to look at it. The left was worse than the right. Derek took his time cleaning up the wounds, draining the pain as he did. It was a fleeting feeling for him, but it would make Stiles feel a lot better. He dressed the wounds and slotted himself between Stiles' legs and wrapped them around him. He kissed Stiles, hoping to go back to how they were. He stripped his pants off and let them fall to the floor.

"Bed, Derek, please," Stiles said as he wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, and he held on tight. Derek stepped back, taking Stiles' weight and moving them across the bathroom and out and onto the bed.

The feel of Stiles holding on to him and just being right there made Derek want to press him into the bed and rut on him until he came, coating Stiles in his scent in a way that would stop anyone else from touching him. The scent of fear was fading and being replaced with the scent of Stiles' arousal and want. The room was smelling like them.

Derek did as he wanted, pressing Stiles down into the bed and not letting go of him. He rutted into Stiles, pressing their lips together again. Stiles' hands flailed a little but then settled down onto Derek's arm and his back. The one on his back slid down further and then gripped his ass to pull him in a little tighter. 

"Lube," Stiles said as he pulled out of the kiss.

"Lube?" Derek asked. Stiles had been the one with it, so Derek wasn't sure if Stiles was asking for it or wanting Derek to use lube.

"I want your fingers in me now." 

Derek pushed up to where he was on his knees, looking down at Stiles, who was panting like he had run a mile. His body was flush, and the red went down his chest. He looked beautiful like that, and Derek wanted to see it more. Derek found the lube and slicked up his fingers before tossing it away. "Like this?" Derek pushed in a finger. 

"Fingers," Stiles said.

Derek laughed, but he pulled out and pushed in with two. Stiles was pretty loose and relaxed. Derek could even smell the lube that he had used on himself prior to this. "What did you fuck yourself with? Fingers, or do you have a dildo?"

"Dildo," Stiles said as he rocked down onto Derek's fingers as hard as he could. 

Derek braced a hand on his chest and held him still there. He worked his fingers inside of Stiles and watched Stiles' face. Derek was sure that he could get off watching Stiles' face as he was finger fucked, but that was later. Derek wondered just what Stiles wanted to do as far as the sex position. Derek knew that he wanted. 

"Ready," Stiles said.

Derek would have protested, but Stiles was more intimate with things going in his ass than Derek was. Derek took a lot of prep, but then he never really trusted other people like he did Stiles. That would come later. Some day when he wanted to feel that burn of Stiles penetrating him. Derek stared down at Stiles as he pulled his finger free and found the lube again to slick up his cock. His bed was going to need to be changed anyway, so he didn't need to care about wiping his fingers on the bedding. 

"Up," Derek said.

"Why?" Stiles said.

"Cause you are not gonna just lie there like a lump." 

"But, that's the best position." 

Derek raised an eyebrow, but Stiles sat up and screamed when Derek swapped their positions. He didn't stop until Stiles was sat astride his hips. Stiles looked down at him with wide eyes; the flush on his cheeks made him look even more adorable. 

"So you want me to do all the work?" Stiles asked, but he was smiling as he reached back and wrapped his hand around Derek's cock. He stroked it a few times before leaning up to get the cock between his cheeks. 

Stiles slowly lowered himself down like he was enjoying feeling his body give way to Derek's cock. His eyes were windows into his brain, and they darkened as he was filled. Derek loved the feel of Stiles' warm body welcoming him. Stiles only stopped moving for a few seconds when he was fully down on Derek before raising up. He set up a slow and steady pace of rocking on Derek's cock. 

"Up here," Stiles said as he lowered all the way down again and made grabby motions with his hands. 

Derek moved, pulling Stiles up the bed with him until he was against the headboard and could pull Stiles in for a kiss. Derek loved this. Feeling Stiles around his cock and holding him close as they kissed. Derek wrapped a hand around Stiles' hip and started to try and get him to go faster as he rocked. Stiles grabbed the head of the bed and used it to rock faster and faster, breaking the kiss since he was moving so much for it. 

There was only the sound of skin slapping on skin and Stiles' heavy breathing. There was only the scent of them mixing as they both raced for the peak. Derek came first, grabbing Stiles and pulling him down on his cock as he filled him. Stiles rocked just a little on him, and that was enough to get him to orgasm. It was fucking perfect to Derek as Stiles dropped forward and pressed his forehead to Derek's as he tried to get his breath back. Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles and held him close as they breathe. Derek didn't want to break whatever spell they had going on. It felt good, just existing in the same space for the moment. 

"I've not come untouched like that before," Stiles said.

"Yeah?" Derek asked before he pulled Stiles in for another few moments of kissing. 

"Yes," Stiles said. He leaned in and nuzzled at Derek's neck before just all out falling into him. Derek started to rub up and down Stiles' back. Stiles snuggled in close and groaned when the spend between them squelched a little. "We are dirty."

"Let's go shower, and I can wrap your wrists again, then we can plan payback on Peter," Derek said.

"Yes, please." 

* * *

Derek's only regret was that the payback to his uncle was going to catch a few others in the crossfire as well. He wasn't that upset, though, when he saw Peter's face when he walked in the door to them. 

"Why does it smell like a whorehouse in here?" one of the Betas asked.

"How about you tell us how you know what a whorehouse smells like?" Stiles asked from where he was sitting in Derek's chair. 

"I worked in New York City," Alec said.

"Yes, and lived there, but that doesn't mean that every New Yorker knows what a brothel smells like."

"Wolves do," Derek said.

Stiles looked at him like he didn't know him. 

"You smell them more than anything else when you are close to one," Derek supplied. 

"Dude, seriously? I can see it. Sixteen-year-old you asking what the hell that smell is and Laura being afraid as hell of telling you." Stiles laughed, but his eyes were also locked on Derek like he was making sure that he hadn't offended him. 

"Did you have to nephew?" Peter asked.

"Well, Uncle, you are the one that decided to leave Stiles naked and tied up in my bed." 

Everyone in the room came to a stop, and Derek could feel their eyes on him. 

"That doesn't mean that you needed to spend all day long fucking him before the Pack meeting," Peter said.

"Oh, he didn't fuck me all day. We took turns," Stiles said. 

Derek closed his eyes as a few snickers were heard from a few of the Betas. He could also just hear the wheels turning in Erica's head as she imagined them together. He wasn't shocked to smell low-level arousal from her. He looked at Boyd and Isaac next. They both looked indifferent but also upset at the smell. 

"Thank you, Stiles," Peter said. He glared at Stiles before looking at Derek. "And my cuffs?"

"Oh, those were a gift," Stiles said.

"A gift?" Peter asked.

"Yes, a gift. I mean, you put them on me and didn't come back for them that night, so yeah. I took them as that meant you were giving them to me. I really like them. When someone puts them on me when I am not blindfolded and kidnapped. Though we did role play, Derek was the one to take me, but he gave me the option of being tied up the first time he fucked me."

"Okay, bye!" Isaac yelled. He headed for the door, and the rest of the Betas left as well. There was just Peter left standing there. He looked like this wasn't going the way that he had thought that it would.

"We need to talk," Derek said as he stood up from where he was sitting on the arm of his chair. He walked over to Peter. 

"Yes, well, I'm actually shocked that you haven't paid me a visit yet," Peter said. 

"You will not touch Stiles again, ever, without his permission. Unless he's unconscious and you are helping him. Actually helping him, not your sometimes twisted things." 

"Of course, he's the Alpha's Mate. I would never harm him." Peter wasn't lying; Derek could hear that. 

Derek didn't trust Peter all of the time, but when it came to Pack things he did. He knew though that Peter was attracted to Stiles. Stiles was very much everything that Peter would want in someone, but Peter also didn't have it in him to take someone that wasn't his.

"Why did you do it?" Derek asked.

"You were both pining over each other and refusing to see that the other was as well. So I just...helped things along. He calmed down a lot faster than I thought that he would."

"How long were you close?" Derek asked.

"When you pulled up, I left. I didn't want to hear the...consummation." 

"I see. Well, he realized he was in my bed and had been left alone."

"How?"

"Scent," Stiles offered up.

"I still say that you would have made a wonderful wolf," Peter said as he looked over Stiles' shoulder.

"I'll walk you out since the meeting isn't happening," Derek said. He hadn't planned on it happening either. He figured that no one would stick around long at all. 

"Sure."

"Don't kill him. I would rather fuck than bury his ass. He'll just come back to life anyway." 

"Ignore him," Derek said.

"Now, how am I to prove I am a good Beta when I ignore the Alpha's Mate?" Peter asked. 

"By doing what your Alpha tells you," Derek said. 

Peter laughed and allowed himself to be shoved out of the loft. 

"By the way, his father is a rather lonely man, and I think he has many of the same qualities that you like in Stiles."

Peter spun around and looked at Derek with narrowed eyes. Derek just gave him a shit-eating grin as he shut the door. He heard Stiles laughing his ass off. Derek growled a little and took off running at him, leaping over the couch. All that did was make the scent of Stiles' arousal ramp up. Stiles was perfect for him in all the ways that mattered.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.
> 
> I do take prompts but only through the form I have on my website. Please go [here](https://darkjediqueen.wordpress.com/prompts/) to give me a prompt. There is more information on what I will and won't write on there. Just because you submit a prompt does NOT mean I will write it. 


End file.
